Chara Change!
by Towa-chan
Summary: What if Ikuto took Amu's role in Shugo Chara? What is Ami was Utau? What if Amu was the pervert instead of Ikuto? In this story, the usual characters come in different ages and plots. Now would you find a 4 year old Utau and a 16 year old Ami? You would i
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara!: Remake 1!

Sakura: Hey there people! This story is very much like Shugo Chara, but twisted in an interesting way. Don't flame and please review! PS: No annoying cast comments for THIS story =)

Summary: Ikuto Hinamori is a very popular boy at Seiyo. But deep inside, he wishes to be someo

ne else. Then he gets three weird looking eggs on his bed who become his Shugo Chara's. The guardians are by his side to help!

…...

CH1: My Wish:

Today is a normal school day. If you want to know who I am, I'm Ikuto Hinamori. Yes, the next big thing at Seiyo. I have a 'cool and spicy' attitude,(Said by people at Seiyo) and a very arrogant nature. But honestly, I'm not that person at all, I'm just an overly clumsy dork inside. My mistakes often get the wrong idea by people, hence my 'attitude'.

I was walking down an ally to school. I saw three boys little under my age fighting. "Hey man! Just give us the fucking money already!" yelled a boy in rage. "Yeah! We wanna play Moshi Champ!" the other boy said in a harsh tone. The scrawny victim was scared like shit, I could tell.

Before the boys did anything else, I tapped on one bullies shoulder and cleared my throat. All three of the boy's eyes widened in fear as I smirked. "You're in my way," I said calmly."Hinamori-kun! You're the boy that has Seiyo under your feet!" one boy exclaimed. They kept talking until they shriveled in fear. "What's it to you?" I huffed.

"Damn! Look at the time boy, let's go!" a nervous boy yelled. The two ran off, leaving the victim sprawled on the floor with a 20 dollar bill in his hand. He immediately got up and stood in front of me. His amber eyes glow with astonishment. "Thank you so much Hinamori-kun! Can you sign my autograph?" he beamed. "Are you some kind of idiot?" I snorted. "You were standing in my way too. Be more careful next time" I smirked coolly. The boy dipped his head down in respect as I passed him. "Kawaii! So cool and spicy!" the boy cheered. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I heard that, thank you very much!

At School Outside:

"Hinamori-kun!" all the fangirls cheered. I gagged in disgust. They had those stupid puppy love eyes that make me want to literally regurgitate. I rushed to my fourth grade star class, not wanting to be late.

Of course, a swarm of gossip girls. They were a little across the room from me, GOSSIPING. Yeah, don't get me started, cause I got a long list about what makes a gossip girl so fucking annoying. "OMG! He's so sexy!" shouted one girl. This made me squirm in my chair. NOBODY in the history of Seiyo has ever called me that.

"I know right? Maybe his girlfriend is British, Oh I know! French!" sighed another fucked up fangirl. I gave them a nasty glare and turned my head to the side. "Go to hell," I muttered under my breath.

People can't accept me for the real me. The original me. I don't want to be cool and spicy anymore. "Oh! I heard his dad's a super cool photographer! And his mom's such a chic journalist!" a girl sighed with a sick look on her face. "Magnifique!" all the girls squealed. "Isn't it time you girls get to you're seats? I can't concentrate," I casually huffed. All the girls nodded and bowed. BOWED?! WHAT THE HELL! Am I some prince?! Fuck! I feel so sorry for their corrupted minds.

AT HOME( DINNER):

It was dinner time. My mother Midori was talking about her newest edit of Housewife's Wisdom. I rolled my eyes at the sight of her sparkly eyes. "Who cares about that? Look at my newest masterpiece! A close up of Iku-chan on his 4th birthday! Did you see him crying when we hired an Elmo guy? He called it bigfoot!" my dad, Tsugumu laughed. My fucked up dad is a wild bird photographer.

I blushed at the memory. My biggest secret, I'm still fucking scared of Elmo. Did you like even see his face, eyes. So freaky. I chewed on my veggies, trying to get my mind onto something else. My parents were watching Nobuko Saeki on TV. She is one jacked up fortune teller, I tell you. Who would even listen to her? Hell, why is she even famous?! "S-s-s-scaredy ghost, SCAREDY!" shouted my little sister, Utau. She's 4. And pretty dumb for one.

"It's not scaredy. The word is scary Utau-chan," mom corrected. "Knock down the damn ghost sissy!" shouted the scared young blonde. She pulled her long blond pigtails and screamed. She then snaked her arms around me, screaming. I rolled my eyes.

"Uhum... I wonder who taught Utau such foul language," dad sternly yelled. "Uh geez dad. Chillax!" I said quietly. "A ghost? A guardian angel is not scary," the TV spoke. "She's an idiot, just as I expected," I huffed, unwrapping myself from my cooky sisters grip. "Those who deny their existence will die!" shouted Nobuko on TV. She sounds like she's talking directly to me. How strange. "That's because I am talking to you," Nobuko smirked. My eyes widened.

"Iku-chan? Are you done eating?" mom asked. A guardian angel is something that people rely on when they're struggling in life. I'm NOT gonna depend on that. My family gave me an 'are you okay?' look. "OH! Umm... Thanks for dinner," I casually said as I gave my little sister a hug.

"He's so kawaii!"cheered my mom and dad. Utau just tilted her head in confusion. I slammed the door shut and put my back against it. I quickly changed to my 'inside character' and slumped down to my knees. "What the hell?! That was close! What was that?! Eek! I stood up and panicked. I seriously don't like the occult... I'm too freaked out to take a bath tonight! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

I flopped flopped on the bed. Aaack! I'm so fucking tired of being that exterior character I am on the outside! Yes, in fact... my exterior character has a life of it's own. I blushed as I hugged my knees to my chest, lingering deep in thoughts. Just for once, I'd like to wear a cute prince-like outfit with lots of childish looks. I want to feel cute and be who I really am. But I can't be like that now. Because it's not my true character.

I transferred to this school six months ago. Everyone thinks I'm cool, but I'm just a lousy talker. I'm stubborn and say a lot of cynical things, but they think what I say is so 'kawaii'. And the clothes my mom buys for me makes it even worse. I thought of Saeki-san's words. ''A guardian angel is always beside you... watching out for the real you.''

I turned around to see if nobody was looking. No way... is Saeki really speaking the truth? The real me... my true self!

"If you really do exist...I'm sorry I made fun of you. So... Guardian angel-sama... please give me the courage... to be the person I want to be. I felt a whole weight of pressure release from my head. I smiled. Just maybe, things would change for the better good.

X X X

See! This story is a little more detailed and refined than others. Maybe I'm wrong, but I feel a little different writing this story. Please review! I really appreciate it!

Amuto Chara!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: My Shugo Chara Rai

Sakura: 2nd chapter! Any Odd feelings about this story? I feel a bunch of them! Enjoy this chapter... and R&R please!

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^== ~ ~ ~

I woke up to a nice morning... well I thought it was.)=

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! What the fuck?! I'm not a girl. I did not just give birth!" I yelled. I was panicking when I saw three eggs on my bed. I backed up against a wall. "That was my wish... to be reborn... but not to give BIRTH to children!

Oh daddy! What has happened to me! I'm a girl who crushed a girl! I'm gay! Wait! "Could these be guardian angels?" I whispered as I got back onto the bed. I poked an egg and observed the rest. "Ooof! It's warm. That must mean they're ready to hatch," I said as I cradled my eggs, back facing the door. "ONII-CHAN! BWEAKFUT TIMU(breakfast time)!" my sister yelled as she barged into my room, sticking her tongue out at me. "Quiet Utau," I sweat dropped as I hid the eggs under my blue comforter.

I re-closed my bedroom door and I took out my blue checkered backpack. It hung off one shoulder. I took out a dry wash towel and place my three warm eggs in my backpack carefully. I better be careful not to break them!

After I got ready for school, I came down for breakfast. I sat down in a chair and looked straight at my plate. "Eggs! Yum! Oh. EGGS!" I yelled. My sister choked on her oatmeal and laughed. "Hwah hah! Oni-chan looks like a fucking retard!" my sister squealed. "Uta-chi! Don't listen to baka-chan Ikuto. He speaks bad language," mom said, hand over Utau's mouth, muffling in her curses of bad words. I smirked. Then after a couple of minutes, I stared and stared at my eggs on the plate and gulped.

"What's wrong Iku-chan? You don't wan't eggs this morning?" mom asked. I gulped and sweat dropped for what seemed like the millionth time. "Well mom...I uh-" "Good morning my little sparrows!" my dad heartily chirped. How nauseating. "Oh nothing," I blushed, remembering my recent incident.

AT SCHOOL:

I couldn't leave my eggs at home. What if mom cooked them? Unlikely. But, my family is like umm... how do I put it? THEE house of baka. My dad might take my eggs into his 'collection of wonders.' My sister might fucking break them. I couldn't leave my poor eggs at home, so I brought them to school with me. I was deep in thoughts once more.

Guardian angel-sama...I said I wanted to be reborn. I never said I wanted to give birth. They haven't even taught us about that in health class. I was panicking a little again. I pulled my midnight blue hair in frustration and stomped my feet. My pity party was interrupted when I heard a loud squeal from a girl.

"Oh princess!" a brunette sighed as she clutched her heart dramatically. "Look!Look! Over there!" a girl beside her yelled, pointing to a group of peeps. "The guardians of Seiyo Academy!" both of girls squealed.

"She's in the 'queens chair' for the guardians. Takada Hotori-san," the brunette squeaked, pointing at a girl with a rosy blush on her cheeks. She had very short blonde hair, and deadly red crimson eyes. A strong blush crept my cheeks. MY QUEEN! "So kawaii," agreed the two fangirls who were talking to me. "She's truly the most fairest of all," the brunette said assuringly. "She's sweet,smart and can do ANYTHING," the black hair winked.

I felt a little jealousy of this phony guardians people who were stealing my fame. "I don't know...don't you think 'guardian' sounds a little childish?" I scoffed. "Eeeh? You're so mature Hinamori-kun!" a brunette cheered. "Damn right! Cool and hot!" a black haired girl flirted. I gagged. Give me a break. I'm only in 4th grade. And I most likely wouldn't have a French or British girlfriend.

Two more girls came in. "It's compromised of four posts: The K chair, Q chair, J chair, and A chair. Once a year, only four students are chosen," a blonde girl replied. The redhead beside her nodded. Gee whiz! Are they my tutors or something?

"They protect us from the harsh school rules and all kinds of trouble,and keep our personal information safe. They truly are our guardians," The blue hair girl said. "That's right!And it's also if the guardians come to school late and leave early. The teachers listen and are more fair with them," the blonde winked. I was getting bombarded with information. And especially... the guardians have a royal cape that only they can wear! That's too royal!" all the four girls cheered at once, jumping up and down.

Guardians sound like they're really special. "Just once I wish I could wear that cape,"an anonymous voice sighed. I clearly don't like those capes, and I whatsoever don't have any interest in wearing that piece of garbage. "I bet that it would look good on you," the blonde squeaked. "Eh?" I gasped in confusion. They would not leave me alone. But I kinda wanna be in this 'guardian' thing. "Everyone says that Hinamori-kun's going to be the next K chair!" the black hair nodded, giving me a gross hug. "I'm sorry. What everyone is saying... they're all wrong. I'm a superior student. I'm good looking and my family is in high standing... and my father is the top benefactor to this school. Of course, I Saaiko(Ss-aii-kho) Yamabuki will be chosen ," the annoying redhead dude smirked.

"Huh? Do you think that matters? Guardians treat all students as equals," all the girls yelled at the baffled redhead boy.

"Hinamori-kun is a better choice,"the blonde teased. I smirked and took a peak at the queen.

Oh my princess. She's so cute... nice hair. She's so fucking skinny she could snap into two! OH! But I don't like that cape. I can't tell her. That such a plain boy with no character has a crush on her. Never. Huh? The eggs, did they just move?

I didn't notice that the girl was staring at me. She watched me closely as I uneasily walked away, nervous about my friekin eggs. The girl stood wide eyed. She tapped on my shoulder. "Excuse me...you might have-" the girl said, but mysteriously stopped talking. "Huh?" I gasped, a furious blush crept my cheeks. I shake. I get really nervous around girls as cute as her, so I act strangely.

I glared at the girl and smacked her hand away from my shoulder. "Don't touch me without my permission, Miss Little girl." "Ah..I'm sorry," she said cutely and quietly. Everyone's eyes widened as they murmured in shock. I huffed as I walked past everybody. I had a mental arguemaent with myself. I did it again! I'm such a bastard! I'm so phony!I've been dreaming of our first meeting and I ruined it!

The 'king' chair, Nagihiko walked up to Takada. "She might have..." "Yeah. Maybe so. I think she has an egg that's unhatched," Takada stated, cutting of Nagihiko. "That girl has a chara egg?" Nagi asked again in astonishment.

AFTER SCHOOL GUARDIAN CEREMONY?(I don't know what the hell to call it!)

"Well everybody,let's start out third semester guardians meeting. We'll start with the results of the survey for our uniforms," the charming queen smiled. I was thinking about how much of a doll Takada was unfortunetely. Princes... up close. She is as cute as a doll. But I was pretty rude to him. I bet he hates me now. "Please raise your hand if you have an opinion," Takada chirped. I'm sorry about what I said. The fact is, I love you. That's what I want to tell her... I want to be honest.

''Then change your character!'' a cheerful voice rung in my head. ''From a not so honest boy to an honest boy! Chara change!'' the voice cheered. My cross necklace turned into a thorn chain as my personality changed as well. I stood up with sparkly eyes. "Yes! I'm sorry! I love you prince!" I cheered! My midnight blue eyes were open so wide, they hurt like hell. My necklace changed as rose my hand, sparkly eyes turn to death glares. I shriveled. "Eh..what did I just say?" I whispered. Was someone elses voice in my head?! Everyone's eyes widened as some students snickered. M-my body reacted involuntarily.

"We were in a meeting now. Please refrain from making statements that aren't related to the subject. And, I have someone whom I love. I'm sorry," Takada replied in a calm voice.

My princess has betrayed me! A strong blush crept up my cheeks as my heart stopped. No way! Oh! Wait?! I ran away from the auditorium as fast as my feet could take me. My backpack shake violently. What's wrong with me? My mouth is talking on it's own...that's not my character to say that!

I said such a stupid thing in front of all the students. And she said, ''I have someone whom I love.'' I...I'm so embarrased. If I had a hole to crawl into.. I'd jump in and hide! "Huh?" I gasped as I saw no ground beneath me."Ah-ah-ah A HOLE?!" I screeched as I fell in it. I panted as I rubbed my bottom. "Ouch... hn?" I gasped. "Why didn't that hurt? Huh? Why is the ground so fucking soft?!" I asked myself. I found myself sitting on top of a girl who was obviously a lot older than me. She had bubblegum pink hair and shiny golden eyes that were unreadable. "Eh?" I gasped as I froze in shock."Who are you?" I asked. "Sigh. I was right in the middle of a nice dream," the girl groaned as she rubbed her forehead. She wore an all black outfit with pink outlines running through it. Her black eyeliner made her look fierce. I panicked. A GIRL?!

She's kinda cute now that I look at her. But, why is she in this freaking hole? "Were you sleeping in here? No way," I blurted. "Egg," the lady mumbled. A tiny blush tinted my cheeks. "Eh?" I said in confusion. The girl moved very close up to me. She sniffed my damn hair! Then her hand moved to my lap. I glared at the girl. Dear lord Jesus, SAVE ME!

Shoot! This dudette is weird. "I smell fresh eggs. You have chara eggs, don't you?!" the girl smirked. "Augh!" I yelled. The perverted girl gave me a mischievous look. Okay now! She's pissing me off now! I stood up and took and attempt to leave. The freak just grabbed me and started touching me. She aimed for my backpack that was lying from my sides. She's a damn pervert!

I blushed strongly, trying to get away. "Where are you touching... GYA!" I yelped. "In here?" the girl suggested digging into my backpack. "NO!" I screamed. "How about in here? Where are you hiding your treasure?" the girl smirked.

"Stop... STOP TOUCHING ME! You weird little bitch!" I scowled. I flailed my arms around, and got out of the pinkette's grasp. I felt the girl swipe something from my backpack. "Found it!" The pinkette calmly gasped. "Eh! No! My...egg!" I yelled. "What are you doing?! Give it back! THIEF!" I yelped. "Whoa!" The pinkette smirked as she efffortlessly whooshed the egg away form me. "WEIDO EGG THIEF!" I screamed.

We both stopped fighting when we heard a machine working. A machine was dropping mud and dirt into the hole! The girl held the egg in her hand and looked up. I observed her for a minute and the panicked when I saw the claw about to release more dirt. NO! The man driving the machine whistled without knowing if there even was people in this fucking ditch. HELLP ME! "Ah," the girl sighed. I gave her a weird look and spoke.

"Are we going to be buried alive?!"

The claw released the dirt and I got pelted with mud. I'm hopeless! I...I need to get out! "Wha...!" The girl gasped as the egg floated away from her grasp. The egg float a little above me. I heard a crack and I gasped. "E...egg?!" I saw a flying object come out of the red checkered egg. I saw a tiny flying boy. He had red and strawberry hued hair. A red jacket and a pink and white polo shirt covered his chest. He wore blue skinny jeans and a blush tinted his cheeks. "Hey! Get moving Iku-chan?! We're gonna fly!" the object cheered. He had a rose in his hand. He talked.

"W-we're gonna fly?" I questioned. "I'll transform... your character!" the chara assured, holding the crimson rose to his heart. "From a boy who can't fly to a boy who can! Chara change! Hop, Step, Jump!" my chara screamed. Little tiny wings formed from my shoes and one from my hand. I immediately emerged from the fround, rocketing into the air. I did another involuntary move!=(

My chara's crimson eyes lit mischievously. "Whaat?!" I yelped. "What... what's happening?!" I asked. I flailed my arms in the air. "What the hek are these things?! They look like they were fashionable ten years ago?! Gya-!I'm embarrassed to die looking like this!" I squealed. "That's all you can say after I saved YOUR life?!" my egg person huffed.

I landed on a post far across from the pervert who now had pink cat ears and a tail. "What's going on? What are you?' I asked. "What do you think! I'm Rai! I'm your guardian angel. No,no. I'm your Guardian Character! Also known as a Shugo Chara!" my chara chirped. "Shugo...Chara?" I questioned with a faint blush on my cheeks. "Huh? I still smell eggs..." the cosplay weirdo sighed in confusion. I saw the girl stand on top of an electric pole that would've costed her life if she fell. "You... What are those cat ears?" I scowled in confusion. I had no where to stand, so I balanced on a telephone wire. I shrieked. I sure look like a sissy for a guy now!

"Be careful Ikuto-chi!" Raisuke warned. I gulped and nodded. "She's after your other eggs too!" "What are we going to do, Amu? Should I character transform with character?" what I believe was the pinkette's chara asked. "No...his skills araen't good enough for me to worry about... So your name is Ikuto?" Amu asked. She pointed directly at me.

"Better watch your feet. You're gonna fall off that wire!" "Oh...eh!" I struggled to keep balance and stand on the wire. "Kya!" I yelped as the girl approached me closer on the wire. "You...well you can't fall. I'm going to get those eggs," Amu smirked as her tail moved slowly. "Waa!" I screamed as the wire I stood on broke. "Electric wire!" Raisuke gasped. The electricity stinged me,and Amu managed to get onto a post before she could fall. I closed my eyes shut as I fell to what I thought was my death. The ground could never feel so weird. I opened my eyes and saw myself in the arms of a... my princess! I knew she would come to my rescue! Wait! A prince is supposed to rescue a princess, not a princess rescue a prince!

"It's against the rules to attack a newborn! Thieving feline!" Takada yelled furiously. Hime(Princess). "You again, Chibi princess!" Amu scowled as she looked at her nails. She then glared at both of us. Takada held me close and protected me as she fights. "I'm not letting someone like you who steals chara eggs... obtain the embryo!" she shouted. Chara egg? Embryo? What's going on?! "Amu nya~! Watch out!" Amu's chara shouted. "You should remember Ikuto...your chara eggs," Amu smirked as she attacked. GIANT CAT HANDS?! "Aah!" I squeaked as I saw the girl draw out dangerous claws. Eh?! Takada hugged me tight and avoided the attack. "You'll be alright. I'll protect you," Takada assured. Oh my gosh. Hime's face is so close to mine!

"Takada!"Takada's chara yelped. "I know," Takada calmly sighed. "Celestial Crown!" she shouted. She drew a barrier around us. I let go of the girl and I scratched my head in confusion. "S-she disappeared," I gasped in confusion. "She ran away. That's a cat trick. She's good at that," Takada solemnly replied.

"You've got dirt on your face. Are you hurt anywhere? Are you alright?" Takada asked. "I-I'm alright," I said shakily. "You should go home now... I have to get back to the meeting,"Takada stated. "Oh wait!" I yelled. "Why did you save me? Is she your chara?" "I'll tell you about them next time," Takada softly smiled. My heart melt as she walked away. Hime-sama!

AT HOME IN IKUTO'S BEDROOM:

"Woah! Can you believe what happened?! She carried me like a princess! I don't care if I'm a boy and if that's gay! Oooh! And her handkerchief smells soo goood!" I swooned. "Aha! Iku-chi has a scent fetish!" Rai teased.

I raged. "HUH! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISION TO COME IN MY ROOM?!" I scowled. "I'm supposed to be here. Because I'm your chara," Rai replied folding his chibi sized arms. "DAMN! What's a Shugo Chara?' I asked. "It's you the way you want to be," Rai said casualy.

I scratched my head as Rai continued. "You wished to be a different character. Right, Iku-chan? So I was born from your wish. The two unhatched eggs you have are still sleeping, but...they are the same as me. They're 'eggs for the possible you you want to be.'

I want to be reborn the way I want to be. To be a good and honest boy. "HEY! That incident was because of you!" I glared as I pointed my finger at Rai. "W-w-what incident?" Rai stuttered. I had forgotten. My heart was broken... in front of everybody. "Don't worry Iku-chan!" Rai cheered. "You can try again..." "Wwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I cried. "Whoa!" Rai gasped.

I laid back on my bed and shoved my head into a pillow. "YOU SUCK, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Rai laughed nervously.

X X X

Please review and PM me if you have any ideas. By the way, Yoru's name is Yori in this story. SHE is pink with crimson eyes. She wears all black and silver with a little hue of pink.

Kiseki is Kikesi and is a girl too. SHE has medium purple hair and wears a blue dress. She wears a crown and the funny part, she has a sword in her hand. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!


End file.
